Nightmare in the Lunch Hall
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: This is what happens when you trap me, my mostly sceptic classmates and some random teachers, in my high school on Halloween night. Jack Skeleton pays a little visit... but is it just him, or is something more snister trapping us?
1. Chapter 1

**Originally a one-shot, but I thought it was going to be a little too long.**

**This is what happens when you trap me, my (mostly) sceptic classmates and some random teachers in my high school on Halloween night. Jack Skeleton pays a little visit.**

**Nightmare in the Lunch Hall**

(Chap 1: Trapped) (My POV)

"What you reading Crystal?" Asked Shafida. Shafida was one of my best friends in my class. Although I was friends with most of the girls, her and Toni where the only ones that I never actually fell out with, or saw outside school (although however rare that may be). Shafida (or Feida, pronounced feed-a, as we call her) was a girl about the same height as me, she had dark skin and thick, black hair and dark-brown eyes.

It was Halloween, so, as you can imagine it was already getting dark. "I'm just reading about-" I was cut off when someone took the book from my hand. A boy with a low, cruel voice, sickly-brown, almost-crew-cut hair and stone-gray eyes shouted to the class over the teacher.

"Look everyone. She's reading about Jack Skeleton!" everyone laughed. He read out "It's a family tradition for all Johnsons to hold a special séance to contact Jack Skeleton to give him luck every Halloween. Oh, come on, you don't honestly do this."

"Maybe I do." I said, gearing, but Robby failed to notice.

"What a load of shit." He threw the book at me, but missed, hitting the wall behind me. Luckily my place wasn't lost. Anger flared inside me.

"I know this stuff exists."

"Prove it."

"Oh, I can't prove it. It depends if Jack want's you to believe or not. It's up to him to prove to you he exists himself. And normally, he only shows himself to true believers, it's hard to see something you don't believe in. Sadly the only true believers are my family."

"Have you seen him?" He said, knowing the answer.

"Not yet. But this year is my 14th Halloween. The day that I shall see him for the first time at the séance. Which is why hope you behave for once so I won't be late."

"To late." Yelled the Teacher, Slamming her books on the desk. "Robby, all you have done all lesson is misbehave. As punishment, the entire class will help the teachers taking part in this years musical set up in the Lunch Hall."

Everybody sighed in a huff. "I'm so sick of him. He does this everyday." The other girls on my table huffed and slumped in there chairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stage was set up in the back of the Lunch Hall. Well it wasn't much of a stage. It was really just a backdrop. There was one massive board which would have the biggest scene on it from the movie of the musical we where doing. This year it was Fiddler on the Roof. I, along many other students, where taking a part in the production. I was the ghost of the butchers wife Fruma-Sara Wolf and a chorus girl.

The others where backstage, sorting out the props and outfits and stuff for the show, like straw for the scene in the barn (if I where a rich man), and ghost outfits for my scene in the graveyard (Tevye's Dream). I was helping my art teacher, Mr. Brown, paint the scene on the main board.

"Crystal, could you hand me the white?" He asked down the ladder. I handed him the paint, setting down the black that I had finished using and climbed the ladder opposite him. Mr. Brown was a tall man with longish brown hair, he always ware a brown, leather jacket with some sort of sparrow or something on the back.

"What you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to make the stars n the sky by…" he dipped his brush into the paint. "flicking it… onto the canvas" he flicked the paint the wrong way on porpoise, speckling my face with white paint.

I glared at him, but slowly turned it to an evil grin. I shoved a hand full of black paint into his face. He looked at me, open mouthed, shocked by the fact that he was cover in black paint.

"You…. NEVER do that again." He tried to sound mad, but he couldn't help laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time had passed and it was time to go home. Everyone had gathered around the door, waiting for Mrs to open it with her ID card. A feeling washed over me, and I knew, somehow I knew, we weren't going anywhere. But something worried me. I had felt similar magic at séances on Halloween, but never this powerful. Was it Jack doing this or was it something much darker?

"You won't be able to get out." I said, bluntly.

"Whatever. Sows how much you know." Robby spat.

"No she's right. The door's not opening. We can't get out." Mrs Henry said, giving the door one last pull before slamming her fist into the metal door.

"The other's won't open ether." Mr. Brown said from the other side of the room.

"Well this is just great." Mr. Long huffed.

"Can't you fix it?" Mr. Brown turned to him.

"I'm a Science Teacher, not a technician." Mr. Long was a rather short man (and… large should I say) with big, blue eyes, and greyish-brown hair and beard.

"This is all that bitches fault." Robby yelled.

"Robby?" Mr. Long asked quietly.

"What?" Robby asked, annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled in Robby's face. "Or I'll give you a good hiding."

Robby went pail in the face before muttering a "whatever" and walking away.

"Well, It's obvious where not going anywhere." Mrs. Henry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Robson, who had fallen asleep, spoke up. His lime-green suit stark against the black backdrop in the stage. His hair was a sandy colour and in a sort of buzz cut style.

"Unless you haven't noticed the door won't open." Mrs. Henry snapped, frustrated with the dozy man with monkey ears.

"And all our phones have gone dead, so we can't call anyone." Shafida and Toni wined.

"There's a cupboard full of old blankets and stuff we can use that." Mr. Robson suggested.

"And what will we sleep on? The cold floor?" Mrs. Henry was now glaring daggers at the mans incompetents, regardless of his age or stature as head of the year 11's.

"I've found loads of cotton wool sheets, massive ones, we can sleep on one of them each." Mr. Hurst, my history teacher (and a scary on at that) said, throwing the sheets on the floor. Mr. Hurst always ware a white shirt, red tie and blue jeans.

"At least one of us has a plan." Mrs said, more to Mr. Robson than anyone else, walking to help Mr. Hurst.

This was going to be a long night.

**Plz review, I'm begging you.**


	2. Chap 2: The Tale of Stingy Jack

**Ok, lets get this chapter started! Enjoy. A big thanks to my (for now) only reviewer (for this story anyway) ****hikari123****. And if anyone doesn't know about Fiddler on the Roof, Google it.**

(Chap 1: The Tale of Stingy Jack) (normal POV)

The whole class (and the teachers) where lying in there 'beds' in a circle around some torches and lights designed to look like candles, like campers around a fire.

"What can we do for fun now?" Robby moaned.

"We could tell spooky stories." Toni suggested, putting her long, light-brown hair back into a ponytail for the millionth time.

"Who's gonna tell a decent storey?" Robby said like he was trying to win a (nonexistent) argument.

"Crystal, you're good at telling storeys." Mrs. Henry suggested. She knew allot about Crystal's righting skills, especially when making up storeys, due to having been her teacher since the beginning of the school year.

"Yea come on. Make it a good one." Everyone started cheering her on.

"Ok, but I'm saving up my made-up one for later. First I'll tell you an old myth. The Tale of Stingy Jack." The others gasped, but the boys tried to look unfazed at all, but she could tell they where trying not to piss themselves. "Now, it's not about the Jack that my family knows, but a different person from a time closer to ours."

"Tell us." Everyone cheered.

"Ok."

_In a town in Ireland there was a man named Jack, known as 'Jack the Smith'. Jack was an evil, drunken manipulator and deceiver and god was he known for it. One night the Devil heard of how Jack's evil deeds and silver tongue was earning a worse reputation than the Devil himself. Unconvinced and jealous of the stories the Devil decided to see for himself if it where true._

_Typical of Jack, he was drunk, staggering around in a cornfield at night, when he noticed a strange figure sitting under a nearby tree. The figure turned out to be the Devil and he sharp sobered, realising that the Devil had finally come to take his soul so that he may burn in hell for all eternity. But the Devil made the mistake in allowing him one last drink._

_After many alcoholic drinks Jack 'realised' that he hadn't enough money to pay, so he persuaded the Devil to transform into a coin as he could assume any form he whished. But once he had changed, Jack put the Devil in his pocket which also held a crucifix which meant the Devil's powers where useless. Jack made a deal with the Devil, Jack's soul would be free for another 10 years in return for the Devil's freedom, to which was agreed._

_10 years later Jack was in an orchard, again at night, unusually sober. Again the Devil let Jack have one request. Jack simply asked the Devil to climb one of the trees and get him an apple. When the Devil reached the top Jack ringed the tree with crucifixes, stopping the Devil from coming down. Jack told the Devil to not take his soul to hell. The Devil agreed, he would not be taken to Hell._

_Eventually the drinking and unstable lifestyle took its toll on Jack, he died the way he had lived, a drunken looser. Jack was about to enter heaven when he was stopped by the angels. His sinful, drunken ways had rotted his soul and he couldn't live in heaven with such a reputation. Jack was given a turnip (his favourite food) and sent to the gates of hell, here he begged the Devil to take him in. But the Devil, true to his word, refused. Instead he cursed Jack to wander the earth until he found a way to (if by some miracle) to right his wrongs or prove he could do something selfless._

_Jack asked how he was supposed to see as he had no light and would be only wandering in the darkness. Mockingly, the devil gave him a small, dim ember that would not go out, from the fires from hell. Jack carved out the turnip that was given to him by the angels and placed the ember inside and started his eternal journey, wandering through the shadows._

_So if you're alone at night and you see an ember flicker behind you, in the corner of you're eye, for even a second, you better watch you're back, because the devil may be after you… or you could end up like Stingy Jack._

"That wasn't scary." The boys where now doing better with hiding there fear.

"I know it wasn't that scary, but I just love that story."

"Before you tell another one can I ask you, what's with the pumpkin?" Shafida smiled, pointing to the lightless pumpkin beside her. It had two fury, black triangles stuck on the top as ears, the eyes where cut so the pupils where slits. There was a line from the triangle nose down to the fanged smile of the pumpkin-cat head.

"It's part of my Halloween costume. I couldn't think of anything to be, so I turned the headless horseman (sometimes said to have warn a pumpkin in place of his lost head) into a headless cat."

"Do you have you're costume under you're uniform?" Jemma, a blonde, slightly bitchy chav (wears nothing but Lacoste tracksuits) who sometimes is ok (more than you can say about other chavs in this school) asked her.

Turns out we all had our costumes on. Thing was, so many people where wearing the same thing as someone else. There where evil fairies, sorceress's, vampires, mummies and zombies (and much to her horror somebody tried to make black (dark magic) witches look cute by wearing a yellow sundress and a white cloak covered in fairies and her staff was a metal sunflower).

Crystal was wearing a tight (but not too tight) fighting, plain, long-sleeved black top and tight, black jeans. Her thick, black boots looked as if silver claws where half retracted from it. She ware gloves with spikes on the knuckles and a armour ring that covered her entire index finger. The ring was covered in blood-red garnets which ringed around a massive black diamond.

Once they where all in there costumes they lay on there would-be-beds. "Tell us another one."

"Ok, but it might not be very scary to you lot, but ok."

_Lupus looked inside the mirror. There she was, staring at him, snow topped trees seemed ever so slightly visible behind her. Yet he was a boy inside his living room._

_Ever since he moved here she has been there, but only when he was alone. Although it was creepy there was also a funny feeling he had, which felt good and bad at the same time. The feeling that he wasn__'__t really alone for once and the feeling that he might just disappear. He might as well disappear. No one ever took notice of him. His parents couldn__'__t even remember his name or the fact that he lived with him._

_She was strange, frightening but beautiful. She had long white hair down to her feet which where bear, her cream tone skin standing out against the snow, which was difficult to tell if it was or wasn__'__t actually there. She was about the same height and age as him (7 years old), she only seemed to wear a white nightgown which floated in the breeze that wasn__'__t in the room, but where ever she was. That was all the normal stuff. Her clothes where ripped and spattered in a crimson colour. Scarlet liquid dripped from her hair as if from the parting in the middle of her hair, yet there was no wound. What intrigued Lupus the most was the her eyes. They where shimmering, bloody garnet colour._

_She stood there silently. Lupus could hear her although she didn__'__t appear to be speaking. __"__Hello Lupus.__"__ she finally said, although her lips did not move and she stood stone still._

"_Hello. Are you going to take me tonight?__"__ He asked hopefully._

_The girl shook her head, and like she rarely did, cracked a small smile. __"__Always the same question Lupus. But tell me, why do you whish to live in the land of mirrors?__"__ by not her face had yet again turned emotionless._

"_Why? Because I hate it here. I__'__m ignored by everyone besides you. I don__'__t exist here.__"_

"_And you think you will in the land of mirrors?__"_

_Lupus went quiet. He wanted to leave his world as soon as he could. For a while she had been promising to take him. Pull him through the mirror so the mirror will shatter and to him the world will never have to have existed._

_You see the land of mirrors is like a gateway to many other worlds, but when a mirror is smashed from someone from another world going there that world has to be destroyed so it shatters and fades as if it never existed._

_Lupus broke a long silence between the ghostly girl and himself. __"__Why can__'__t I go?__"_

"_Even though you__'__re world to be destroyed, when you come here you__'__ll die, we still need a birth to balance it out. There have been three births so two more must be killed.__"_

"_That makes no sense.__"_

"_It__'__s not up to me.__"_

"_Who would I be willing to loose?__"__ Lupus thought until he heard the door open and in walked his parents, who didn__'__t seem to notice the girl in the mirror._

"_As if we don__'__t have enough trouble trying to ignore you and you__'__re silly attention seeking games, now we get a letter that you__'__re not concentrating enough at school.__"__ His dad boomed. __"__We__'__ve had enough. I__'__m calling someone to take you away immediately.__"_

"_Them.__"__ Lupus made a choice. They where the ones to die._

_Lupus__'__ parents where thrown forward and the door bolted shut. Lupus was surprised and jumped to his feet and took a small step back. The girl took a gleaming, silver dagger and slowly stepped out of the mirror and towards him._

"_What__'__s going on?__"__ Lupus had to shout over the howling wind that blasted through the mirror._

"_Sorry Lupus, but to come with me you have to die too.__"__ She looked sadly at hum and she thrust the blade into his chest. He fell at her feet with a thud. Everyone in the room stood silent and still. Blood covered the entire floor in a pool of scarlet ._

_After a few moments he started to move. His skin had became the same shade as hers and what was once short black hair had turned white along with his once yellow top. His eyes glowing a venom green. His face too was emotionless. All life had been taken from his body yet he still stood._

_He pulled a knife from thin air and the two children pointed them at his Mum and Dad._

_All that could be heard where shrieks of pure death cutting the night like a knife. The boy grinned as the two engraved there names into the arms of his dead parents. There hair stained by the blood dripping from all around them. There hearts had been pierced by the silver blades of the mirror children._

_Once finished they hung the adults from the roof, before smashing the mirror. It looked like a doorway into a world of snow. The two children walked through, there bloody hands entwined, and faded into the snow. The rest of the mirror shattered along with the rest of that world and faded into nothing._

"That was creepy." The girls said, looking slightly nervous. The boys, however, where cowering behind each other, holding hands and hugging one another like a bunch of girly 2 year olds. Once they realised what they where doing they shoved each other away.

"Indeed, a most terrifying story." there came a voice from the shadows, causing everyone but Crystal to jump up and backup towards the window a little before freezing on the spot. The voice didn't seem threatening to her, it was soft and gentle, almost musical just by speech.

"Who's there?" Crystal asked calmly.

"Think you should know. You're a smart girl. But I think this lot needs waking up, don't you?" a skinny, 7 and a half ft tall skeleton in a pinstripe suit with a dead bat for a tie stepped forward so everyone could see.

"Holy shit." Mr. Long mumbled.

Suddenly there was sound like some sort of scuttling and a low yet cruel laugh emitted from the darkest corner of the room.

**dun. Dun! DUNNNN! Cliff hanger. Who's hiding in the darkness? Will Crystal (me) Ever get home? Will there ever be a law that says people shouldn't have to go to school against there will? **

**You don't R+R, I don't update, so plz just review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
